Olimpiadas de Mamás
by Fernose Nav.Y
Summary: Las Madres de los protagonistas de iCarly se enfrentan entre ellas para ver quien es la 'Mamá a Toda Madre'. En el show, se dirán verdades inesperadas... sobre sus relaciones, y las de sus hijos... Ya saben... quien anda con quien?
1. Chapter 1

**Olimpiadas de Mamás**

_**Jajaja, JennMcFanSamy me inspiró para este fic con un review que me puso en otro fic…. Gran inspiración! Gracias! Jajaja, espero que les guste esta nueva creación. Y solo quiero que sepan, que ya no hare nada de lo que se ve seguido aquí en FF . net … me refiero a no hacer historias seddie en las que Sam es la victima y Freddie la protege… ya saben, voy a hacer fics nunca antes vistos! No se aburren de leer lo mismo? Alguien sufre, pero sí… siempre hay un final feliz. No es que no me gusten esos fics (me encantan), pero yo no voy a hacer esas cosas.**_

* * *

_*Seattle News!*_

-Estados Unidos y el mundo están felices! Hoy arrancan los esperados Juegos Olimpicos 2012! Transmitiendo desde Londres! -Anunciaba el anunciador que anuncia los anuncios del día en Televisión.

Spencer decidió cambiar de canal, estaba harto de que todo el mundo hablara de deportes. Encontró en otro canal un anuncio muy interesante…

_*Madres a toda Madre!* Ven! Si eres una madre soltera, compite en la Gran Olimpiada de Mamás! Estamos buscando a la madre más desMADROZA. No pierdes nada! Pero eso sí, si ganas… te llevarás un gran premio! Llama al 555-123-ABC para registrarte!_

-Qué mierda es eso? –Se preguntaba Spencer….

* * *

_**Corto? Se! Es la introducción… MUAHAHAHA**_


	2. Presentación

**Presentación de las concursantes**

-Hola! Bienvenidos al gran y grandioso programa de retos: Olimpiada de Madres! Soy su presentador: Edward Gorottelo! –Anunció el presentador del programa - Y ahora… reciban a nuestras concursantes. Primero, un aplauso para Marissa Benson!

Marissa Benson entró al set del programa (el cual, por cierto, estaba en vivo). El set era casi igual al de todos los programas de retos… ya se imaginarán. Colores por todas partes y pantallas gigantes, siendo observadas por un público que no tiene vida propia.

-Muchas gracias por recibirme aquí, Eduardo. –Dijo Marissa con una sonrisa más falsa que los talks shows de TV Azteca y Televisa.

-El placer es todo mío, Marissa. Y por cierto, mi nombre es Edward.

-Como sea, Francisco.

-Em… reciban tambien a: Pam "la rubia ardiente" Puckett!

Pam Puckett salió del mismo lugar en el que Marissa entró al Set. Quieren saber por qué éste fic tiene clasificación 'T'? Por las palabras de Pam al entrar, y cito:

"Pudranse pendejos hijos de su zorra madre prostituta", seguido de una seña obsena que ustedes seguro ya conocen.

-Dios mio! Podrían censurar esas palabras? –Dijo preocupado el presentador al equipo de producción. –Estem, perfecto, y ahora reciban, con la misma cantidad de aplausos, a la señora Teodorina Bo… mejor conocida como T-Bina!

Y ya saben… T-Bina entró por donde mismo

-Hola! Chavales!

-Muy bien! Quieren saber quien es la madré que siempre está… a toda madre? Tienen que soportar un corte commercial para saberlo! Sean pacientes!

_*Corte Comercial* _


	3. Primera Ronda

Primera ronda, de las Olimpiadas de Mamás!

-Hey, hey, hey! Espero que hayan aguantado el corte comercial, digo, yo aguanto todos mientras no sean los de Televisa cuando sus telenovelas tienen bajo rating… Y bueno, ustedes ya conocen a nuestras competidoras: Marissa Benson, Pamela Puckett y T-Bina. La primera ronda está compuesta por una serie de preguntas que, según "100 mexicanos dijeron", toda madre debería saber la respuesta. Y si usted en casa sabe la respuesta, nos vale madre! No podemos verte, las que nos interesan son Marissa, Pamela y T-Bina. –El presentador hizo una breve pausa para añadir suspenso y subir rating del programa, después, continuo. – Reciban con un gran aplauso a nuestra edecán!

Entró al set una persona que ustedes ya conocen. Sí! La edecán de primer debate presidencial México 2012! Le entregó al presentador las hojas con las preguntas de la Primera Ronda.

-Gracias señorita, ahora sí, vamos con las preguntas. Ustedes, concursantes, ya saben que hacer, yo hago una pregunta y la que tenga la respuesta oprima ese botoncito rojo como si fuera un grano en una adolescente con problemas psicologicos. Después me diran su respuesta, vale? Comencemos.

La iluminación del set se volvió azul.

-Primera pregunta: Al preparar cereal, que se pone primero? La leche, o el cereal?

El panel de Pam se encendió, había oprimido el botón rojo.

-El cereal. –Respondió ella.

-Veamos… es la de Pam la respuesta correcta? –Decía el presentador. – No! Incorrecto! Vamos, Vamos! Madres, otra respuesta?

El panel de Marissa se encendió, tambien.

-El Gel antibacterial.

-Meck! Error!

Finalmente, el panel de T-Bina

-El plato, señor presentador.

-Soy yo, o esa respuesta es… correcta? 10 puntos para T-Bina! Y por supuesto, ella lleva la delantera. La siguiente pregunta cuesta 20 puntotes! Entonces, por qué se amamanta a los bebés?

El panel de T-Bina comenzó a brillar.

-Bien, T-Bina, diganos su respuesta.

-Primero, no me hable de usted, eso es de viejitos. La respuesta es: porque no hay de otra.

-Qué locura es esa?

-Pues, les das chichi porque despues del embarazo se te junta la leche, y como no tienes otra forma de sacarla, se la das al pequeño.

-Eso es el peor error!

-No, el peor error fue mi hijo.

-Um…

-Creo que hablé en voz alta. Prosigue.

-Bien, Marissa, usted sabe la respuesta?

-Pues sí, verás, soy enfermera… -Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el presentador

-A mí no me interesa! Digame la respuesta!

-Ugh, pues… pues…

-Demasiado tartamudeo! Pam, dígame usted la respuesta.

-Porque les das nutrientes a tus hijos –Dijo Pam

-Bien! Usted parece ser una Buena madre!

-Nah, yo nunca amamanté a ninguna de mis hijas.

-Que curioso, su hija parece hulk cuando se enoja –Susurró Marissa entre dientes, pero Pam la alcanzó a escuchar.

-Ah, sí? Su hijo tiene es un care…

-Corten!, Corten! Censuren esa palabra!


End file.
